


With the Devil in Your Eyes

by SoftlyandSwiftly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Possessive!Zayn, Top!Zayn, Voyeurism, bottom!Liam, it's like straight smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftlyandSwiftly/pseuds/SoftlyandSwiftly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this anonymous prompt sent to me on Tumblr: But if you need any help.. I really love when zayn is dominant and knows hes hot shit you feel me? Also the rougher the sex the better ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Devil in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just straight smut for my lovely top!Z anon. I hope you like it!
> 
> Send me prompts on my tumblr http://softlyandswiftlyao3.tumblr.com/
> 
> xxT

Zayn would really like to know who decided that Liam is an innocent little angel. He needs to know who looked at Liam that first time and thought that he was absolutely pure, and why the hell every other person on this planet seems to agree. Which fan exactly called Liam a puppy that first time, and why does the title seem to stick?

Like, he gets it. He does. It’s the curls, and that damn smile (like the world is wonderful and beautiful and good), and the way Liam’s eyes crinkle. The way Liam dresses like he wants to impress someone’s mum, and the way his wide eyes always look so earnest like he just wants to please everyone... Well okay, fine. Liam looks damn innocent.

But it’s a lie.

It’s a fucking lie.

Liam is the devil, and if this sight wasn’t for Zayn alone, he would show the world what Liam actually looks like.

But even thinking that – even pretending that someone else could see _this_ – makes a dark possessive streak dive through Zayn’s heart, and no. No, this sight is only for Zayn.

And what a sight it is.

When Zayn had left his room to take a shower his bed had been ruffled from this morning but empty. Now it’s occupied by a sprawled out Liam. A _naked_ Liam.

He’s stretched out, one hand clamped above his head to the headboard, arm flexing enticingly. His head is tilted back, eyes closed as he bites at his bottom lip in concentration. Wild hair sticks to his forehead where his head rests on the pillows, and his chest gleams with a light coat of sweat, like he’s burning up. His feet are planted on the mattress, calves flexing. Zayn suddenly remembers that shit, yeah Liam’s started working out more, and Zayn can see it in every taut line of his body. Zayn’s eyes sketch over Liam’s thin but growing frame, wanting to be everywhere at once as Liam’s spine arches just slightly off the bed, but he’s drawn to the sight of Liam’s cock, flushed and disappearing rhythmically under the motion of his hand.

Liam’s jerking off, and he’s making a fucking show of it on Zayn’s bed.

Zayn’s tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip as he watches the head of Liam’s cock appear and disappear from his foreskin, pink and shining with precome already like Liam’s been at it for a while, like he’s been waiting, and Zayn can’t stop his smirk because he _knows_. He knows exactly what Liam would be waiting for – or rather whom Liam would be waiting for.

A needy itch starts in Zayn’s blood, begging him forward to touch the meters of bare skin Liam’s put on display for him (and it’s definitely a show meant for him) but he doesn’t. Not yet, because when Liam gets like this – flushed and desperate and needy – he wants something, something very particular, something that Zayn can give him.

So Zayn continues watching Liam slowly pump his cock as he makes his way over to the desk at the foot of the bed, perching on the edge and crossing his arms over his chest. The view’s even better from this angle. Every time Liam arches up into his fist, arching like he’s chasing more pressure but not giving it to himself, Zayn catches a glance of his pink hole, bare and clenching around nothing. He shifts, towel moving slightly, and hisses at the brush of rough fabric over his hardening cock.

Liam’s eyes snap open, his hand stilling halfway up his cock, squeezing tighter when he catches Zayn’s gaze. “Zayn,” his voice catches over the word, almost a moan as he exhales with relief.

Zayn wants to push off from the desk and make his way over, to lay out over Liam pressing him harder into the mattress, covering Liam’s body with his own, but he doesn’t. Because that’s not what Liam wants.

(And it’s so easy to see what Liam wants, with his eyes nearly swallowed by pupil, the thin ring of brown darker than normal, his lip nearly raw under the attack of his teeth. Liam doesn’t get like this often – wanting it like this – but they’ve been at this long enough that Zayn knows the signs. He knows how to read the desperation in Liam’s movements, and if Liam came here and waited for Zayn, then he must _really_ want it. And Zayn wants to give it to him).

So Zayn quirks an eyebrow and shifts more firmly back against the desk, trying to radiate a calm he doesn’t feel. “Liam,” he returns, lips turning up slightly in a smirk when Liam shudders at just the sound of Zayn’s voice. He’s so on edge already, so worked up by his own hand on Zayn’s bed, and Zayn wants him. Just not yet. “Why’re you in my bed, babe?”

“I wanted to see you, but when I got here you were in the shower. So I was going to wait, but then you were taking so long, and I....” he trails off, blushing pink like he’s just now embarrassed at being caught.

Zayn very much doubts that Liam’s flushing because he’s embarrassed though. Liam’s flushed right now because he’s turned on and desperate, and he knows how he looks when he’s like this, how it turns Zayn on. Zayn’s never met anyone who looks like Liam and then uses that to his advantage, and the first time Liam looked like this, the first time Liam acted like this – like pure innocence being corrupted for the first time, and fuck him but Zayn loved it – it threw Zayn for a fucking loop.

Zayn had fantasized about Liam for months before he finally acted on it, but he had never imagined that Liam would beg for his cock.

But he had.

(The memory is heady, even now. Liam on his knees in their dressing room, shirt half undone by hurried hands, hair a mess, flushed from their show, fingers scrabbling for Zayn’s zipper as Zayn soundlessly gapes at him while he babbles about wanting to suck Zayn’s dick, _Zayn please, just let me_ – and Zayn hadn’t fought him on it, obviously, had come so hard his vision had gone hazy at the edges while Liam had frantically brought himself off, and that had only been the first time and it had only gotten progressively more desperate from there as the months went on).

Now it’s become a thing. Not exactly a common thing, but every once in a while Liam will seek him out randomly, desperate for Zayn’s cock, for Zayn’s control –

It’s fascinating that angelic Liam wants to be fucked up, to be controlled, to be dominated in bed. Fascinating, but also just really fucking hot.

“You started without me,” Zayn comments, making sure to keep his voice even, like he doesn’t care. He keeps his expression just as blank as his tone. It’s a fucking battle though, with Liam still spread out on his bed, creating a perfect picture that Zayn’s sure Liam was well aware of.

Liam goes perfectly, beautifully still at Zayn’s tone, hand squeezing almost reflexively around the base of his cock. His throat clicks drily as he stares at Zayn. “Please,” he rasps out, pupil’s going wide as Zayn watches. “I want – Please.”

Zayn shifts, growing harder in just his towel and it’s going to be obvious soon, but he’s clinging to that aura of calm, trying to radiate power, like he actually feels in control. (And what a fucking joke, because Zayn feels the most out of control when he’s with Liam).

“Tell me what you want, Li,” he commands, folding his arms over his chest because it makes him look at ease. The fact that it also keeps his twitching fingers – eager for Liam’s skin – hidden is just a bonus.

“You.” The answer’s instantaneous, and Zayn has to close his eyes to hide the sight of Liam looking lovely and flushed on his bed. It still takes him by surprise, the way Liam can just _say_ things like that, no shame, no fear. He’s pure want in moments like this, and Zayn thinks if he were better at painting, he’d paint Liam like this.

When Zayn opens his eyes again, he rakes his gaze slowly up and down Liam, taking everything in this time and cataloguing it.

Liam’s leaning against the pillows by the headboard, face fixed on Zayn. His feet are planted against the mattress, knees wide – showing off, Zayn thinks. His clothes are thrown from the bed, like Liam really hadn’t planned this, and it almost makes Zayn smile. His hair is wild around his head, arms flexing as Zayn traces the developing muscles with his eyes. Liam’s cock twitches in his hold, fingers tightening just slightly like he’s struggling to control himself. Zayn’s teeth find his lip as he admires the lines of Liam’s body – so lean but fit, alluring like nothing Zayn’s ever seen before – and his heart’s racing, but a curious calm has surrounded his thoughts.

Liam wants him, is desperate for sex, definitely wants it rough, but he also wants Zayn’s control. They talked about it once, why Liam likes this exactly, and he’d admitted with a furious blush that he liked not having to think. So now Zayn strives to plan it all out, to take charge so that Liam can just enjoy every single touch, and he plans it out now. Taking in Liam’s position, how hard he already is, Zayn figures out exactly he’s going to do.

“Not yet,” he finally says, letting his eyes trace back up Liam’s flushed chest, holding for a moment on that damn birthmark, before going back to Liam’s eyes. Liam looks wrecked already, mouth parted as he breathes heavily, and Zayn wonders what _he_ looks like if Liam’s reacting like this. “I want you to get yourself off first.”

Liam’s breath noticeably hitches, and it looks like a struggle when he swallows. “What?”

 “I want you to get yourself off,” Zayn repeats, carefully tracking Liam’s reactions. He likes pushing Liam, likes fucking him up when he knows that Liam likes it too, but he doesn’t want to push too far. “I’m gonna watch you get yourself off, and then after, if you want, I’m going to fuck you.”

Liam’s eyes snap closed, and his hand clenches so hard it looks painful around his reddening cock.

All of that makes Zayn’s cock harden fully, but he still needs Liam to agree. He needs to hear the word. “Li?”

“Yes,” Liam hisses. “Please, Zayn. Yes.”

Zayn bites back a smirk, heart thrumming with something – something like adoration because Liam trusts him _so much._ It’s actually a bit terrifying, and Zayn would probably worry about it if he didn’t love it.

“Open your eyes, babe,” he coaxes, voice soft. When Liam’s eyes open immediately, Zayn’s pulse races. “Touch yourself.”

“How?”

Zayn nearly groans out loud at Liam’s willingness to follow his every command. This boy is fucking devastating in every single way to Zayn. He presses himself more firmly into the edge of the dresser, wanting that spark of pain to ground himself. “However you want. I just want to see you.”

Liam nods, eyes focused on Zayn as he drags his hand slowly back up, fisting himself. Zayn’s eyes follow the movement greedily. Liam’s hold is firm, forearm tensing as he drags his foreskin back, pink head peeking out and leaking precome. He starts out slow, an even movement, and Zayn wants to moan at the way Liam so clearly teases himself, but he holds it back. He doesn’t want anything to disrupt this moment, so turned on by just the sight of Liam.

He’s a valley of white skin flushing pink, thighs wide open so Zayn can see everything. He’s a heady mix of man, with his wide chest and flexing muscles, and boy with his curly hair and wide-eyed innocence. Every single piece of him calls to Zayn, to touch, to mark, to claim. He feels like an animal, watching Liam now, so spread out and fucking willing. Zayn shifts again, digging back, trying to maintain control, and it’s clear that Liam can see how much he’s getting to him.

Liam maintains his innocence somehow, even as he holds Zayn’s eyes like a challenge. The pupil’s swallowing his iris as he bites hard at his bottom lip, really getting into the movement of his hand now. And his face may be all innocence, but his eyes hold the devil, Zayn swears. Nobody should look so breakable and so aware of it. Liam wields himself like a weapon, aiming for Zayn’s heart as he watches his every reaction.

Liam picks up speed, thumb swiping over the head to gather precome and ease his movements. His breathing elevates, and the harsh sound of skin on skin echoes around the otherwise silent room. It sounds dirty; it sounds amazing. Zayn’s having trouble controlling his breathing, and he knows that Liam can tell. With a knowing look, Liam twists his wrist and moans. Biting his lip harder, Liam’s eyes slip closed again, neck arching backward as he gets into it.

“Fuck,” Zayn barely breathes.

Liam moans again, louder, like he possibly forgot that Zayn was watching and he’s just been reminded (even though Zayn knows that that isn’t true, but Liam’s fucking _dangerous_ like this). “Zayn,” he whines, voice rough as he jerks himself faster. He’s straining upward now, nearly fucking into his own fist, feet firmly planted on the bed.

“You look –” Zayn tries, voice deeper than normal, and he can’t even get through a sentence. “Fuck, Li. So gorgeous babe.”

A high whine leaves Liam’s throat, eyes screwing shut tighter as he thrusts upward sloppily, and Zayn can’t take it anymore.

He’s pushing off the dresser and throwing his towel across the room. The bed shifts slightly when he kneels on the very edge, and Liam’s eyes fly open. His hand stills, but Zayn quickly shakes his head.

“Keep going,” he whispers, crawling up until he’s between Liam’s legs. Liam looks hesitant, so Zayn reaches out and traces his bottom lip with his thumb tugging it out from under Liam’s teeth. The skin is slick with spit from where Liam was biting it seconds before. “C’mon Li,” he urges, letting his gaze drop to Liam’s cock. “Want to see.”

Liam gives in with another soft moan, hand fisting his cock almost brutally now, and his knuckles nearly brush Zayn’s abdomen with every movement. Zayn shifts to make sure Liam doesn’t accidentally touch him, not sure he’ll last otherwise. Shifting back, Zayn lets his hand fall from Liam’s face. He wraps both hands around Liam’s thighs, nails digging in just slightly as he watches Liam pump himself. He’s got an amazing view, kneeling between Liam’s spread thighs, watching his cock disappear into the firm grip he has, catching just a glimpse of Liam’s pink hole every once in a while. Zayn’s dying to fuck him, to be rough, and mark Liam up like they both want, but not yet.

Liam whimpers like he can tell what Zayn’s thinking, and Zayn tightens his grip, knowing that Liam likes it. He’s rewarded by the tightening of Liam’s stomach, abs flexing as he curves, arching into his own hand.

“Close?” Zayn asks because he can’t take this for much longer. Watching Liam is intoxicating, and his own dick feels tight with arousal, like he’s about to burst.

Liam just nods, breath coming faster as he jerks himself, shifting like he wants more friction but can’t find it.

And Zayn gives in, just a bit, because Liam’s being so good for him and Zayn wants him to come already. He leans forward, lips fastening over Liam’s chest, and Liam jolts with the contact, hips stuttering as he rubs against Zayn’s stomach. Zayn bites down, sucking roughly to leave a dark mark just beside his nipple.

“Zayn,” Liam gasps.

Zayn ignores him in favor of sucking more marks, leaving a trail up Liam’s chest to just below his neck, always conscious of only marking skin that Liam can hide. He bites at the hollow of Liam’s throat, soothing the mark with a wet lick before hovering, letting his breath hit it as he says, “Let go, Li. C’mon.”

Liam shivers at his hot breath hitting cool skin, and then thrusts harder, precome smearing over Zayn’s abdomen. Zayn swivels his hips, catching Liam’s cock with just a bit of friction, and that’s it.

Liam stutters over Zayn’s name as he comes, shooting over Zayn’s hip and his own stomach. Zayn struggles to breathe, wanting desperately to grind off against Liam as he goes lax against the bed, but he holds himself back.

Liam sinks further into the mattress, chest heaving as he catches his breath, eyes wide but unseeing. Normally Zayn would follow him down, cuddle close and watch Liam come down from his orgasmic high, but his cock is still straining, slicking his skin with precome. So Zayn regretfully pulls back, letting go of one of Liam’s thighs so he can stretch for the nightstand where he knows he stashed a bottle of lube and some condoms yesterday.

“Zayn?” Liam asks, voice soft and drowsy and sated, and a thrill of pride runs through Zayn because he did that.

Zayn shushes him, fingers wrapping around the bottle with a sigh of relief. He pulls it out, along with a condom, and shows Liam. “Yeah?” he asks because he wants to make sure. Liam’s already agreed to this, but if he’s tired –

“Yes,” Liam says immediately once he takes in the bottle with widening eyes.

“Are you sure?”

Liam’s warm brown eyes flicker up to Zayn’s, and the grin that spreads across his face is pure sunshine, and Zayn’s thoughts stutter for a second. He forgets, sometimes, why he fell in love with Liam in the first place, but then Liam smiles, and he remembers. It’s everything about Liam, really, from how bloody nice he is to how he is in bed, but that smile – that smile is Zayn’s favorite thing in the world.

“Fuck me.”

Okay, possibly Zayn’s second favorite thing in the world at this particular moment. He groans and buries his head in Liam’s neck, breathing in the scent of sweat and come, and he should probably be a bit grossed out by that. He isn’t of course, because he’s so fucking turned on.

Liam’s a menace to society, smiling like sunshine and talking like a porn star in bed.

“I will never get used to that,” Zayn mutters, mostly to himself, as he pulls back again.

Liam’s still pliant underneath him, boneless with his orgasm, but he’s more present than he was before. “Good,” he smiles again. “Never want you to get bored with me.”

Zayn laughs at that as he snicks open the bottle of lube, coating three fingers with practiced ease. He’s too impatient to draw this out, so he tosses the bottle and reaches to trace Liam’s rim without giving him a second to realize. Liam’s gasp of air is beautiful, and Zayn chuckles again.

“Never,” he mutters, leaning back on his haunches to watch his fingers against Liam’s hole. He presses, one finger disappearing to the first knuckle. “I’ll never get tired of you, Li. Especially if you keep surprising me like this.”

Liam opens his mouth to respond, and Zayn uses his distraction to press forward. One finger slips all the way in, and Liam releases a groan in response. Zayn keeps that finger moving in and out as he presses sloppy kisses over every piece of Liam’s bare skin he can reach. Liam’s fingers come up and tangle in Zayn’s hair, yanking hard. Zayn’s hips slam down into Liam’s in response, a yell strangled in his throat as his dick twitches.

“Rough, then?” he questions, but he’s not looking for an answer. He knows what Liam likes. Shoving a second finger in, Zayn doesn’t bother taking his time. He crooks his fingers, searching for Liam’s prostate. The moan that Liam releases when he finds it sounds like Zayn’s name. Liam’s thrusting back onto his fingers now, eyes shut and head thrown back as he tries to force Zayn back to his prostate.

Zayn smirks, probably too pleased with himself, but he can’t help it. He grinds down against Liam, desperate to get Liam hard again.

“Zayn, please,” Liam begs. “Ple–” he chokes off when Zayn rubs directly on his prostate, holding himself there for endless seconds just to watch the pretty way Liam squirms underneath him.

“What, Li?” he teases. “Need something?”

“Fuck me,” Liam answers immediately, no shame as he arches his spine, baring his throat in a way that should be illegal since Zayn can’t mark it up like he wants to. “Please, Zayn. Just fuck me already.”

“It’s gonna be –”

Liam lets out a frustrated groan, one hand shooting out to wrap around Zayn’s cock, pumping him expertly. Zayn nearly swallows his tongue in surprise. “Don’t care,” Liam pants against Zayn’s parted lips. “Want you now.”

“Fuck.” But Zayn listens to him. They’ll be flirting with the line between pain and pleasure, but it’s not like they never have before. He withdraws his two fingers, scrabbling for a condom, and slicking it on with slippery fingertips as Liam spreads his thighs wider, head against the pillows.

When Zayn lines up, he meets Liam’s eyes and grins. Liam’s smiling softly back at him, eyes hazy with lust, looking faintly drugged. Zayn pauses for a moment, letting it stretch between them, and then he thrusts forward all in one motion, no warning.

Liam fairly wails, eyes slamming shut as his mouth drops open in pleasure. His hands, relaxed before on Zayn’s shoulders, slip under his arms and dig into his shoulder blades. Zayn hisses at the pinpricks of pain, knowing there will be marks tomorrow. The soft moment from a second ago disappears in the tight heat of Liam clenching around Zayn, and Zayn barely manages to keep himself still.

He waits for Liam to say something, but Liam doesn’t. Instead he wraps his legs around Zayn’s hips, hooking his heels on the back of Zayn’s thighs and pulling him closer. Zayn gasps, breath rushing out in a burst that tastes like Liam’s name on his tongue.

“Christ.”

Liam laughs, a short, breathless sound against Zayn’s ear. “Move, babe.”

The endearment sends a shudder down Zayn’s spine, and he obeys. He snaps his hips forward in a short thrust, testing Liam’s reaction. The hiss Liam releases tells Zayn that he’s right on that line between pleasure and pain. Zayn could wait for another moment, but Liam told him he wanted it rough.

So he moves.

Pulling almost all the way out, Zayn slams back in, shoving Liam up the bed with the force of his thrust. It punches the air from Liam’s lungs, and his fingers dig harder into Zayn’s back as he shudders. Zayn’s own fingers tighten in their grip on the pillows on either side of Liam’s head, digging in for purchase as he moves his hips again. He lingers deep for a moment, grinding down on Liam’s prostate until Liam’s gasping underneath him. Then he pulls back, thrusting slowly in and out until Liam’s relaxed under him, pliant once more. He alternates between rough and fast and slow and soft, always keeping Liam on edge.

“Harder,” Liam begs, driving back onto Zayn’s cock like he wants him impossibly deeper. “Please. Harder. Want to feel you all week.”

Zayn nearly growls, thrusting deep a few times and rolling his hips until Liam’s whimpering again.

When he feels Liam hard against him once more, Zayn finally lets it all go. He shoves Liam’s knees nearly to his chest and loses himself in the harsh slap of their skin. Thrusting hard, he’s relentless on Liam’s prostate, wanting Liam to come again before he does. His hips slam into Liam so hard, he knows there’ll be bruises tomorrow.

“Close, babe?” he pants, burying his face in Liam’s chest.

Liam’s fingers spasm on his back, rubbing over the tender skin from where he scratched earlier. “Yeah, Zayn, Christ. I’m – just – right there!”

Zayn pistons his hips until Liam’s arching his spine almost painfully, his cock trapped firmly between them. When he comes for the second time, it’s Zayn’s name he screams. His come is hot between them, slicking up both their stomachs, and Zayn doesn’t bother pulling away again. He rolls his hips over and over until Liam clenches around him, and then he’s gone.

His orgasm rushes over him, pulling him down, and he bites hard against Liam’s chest, barely aware of what he’s doing.

When he pulls out moments later, he’s still catching his breath, Liam a mess underneath him. Zayn tosses the condom and walks blearily to the bathroom, grabbing a rag to clean them with. He pauses at the edge of the bed, just studying Liam. He’s spread out once more, body all loose lines and relaxed muscles, one arm thrown over his eyes like it was almost too much, and he needs a moment to process.

Smirking, Zayn sets about cleaning them up, running the rag over Liam first. His hand pauses when he catches sight of the bite mark he left on Liam’s chest, bright red and painful looking.

“Shit, babe,” he mutters, dropping the rag on the bed to trace around the wound with hesitant fingers. “Sorry.”

Liam moves his arm to glance down, and he grins once he sees the mark, pure sunshine once again. “It’s fine. Didn’t even feel it, really.”

“Leeyum,” Zayn tries to sound stern, but his voice comes out overly fond. Liam just shrugs though, like it doesn’t matter. It probably really doesn’t to him, but Zayn’s a bit worried. He really hadn’t meant to do that, and he never wants to actually hurt Liam.

“Hey,” Liam calls out softly, making Zayn look at his face once more. His eyes have gone soft with understanding. “I liked it. Love when you mark me Zayn. I’m yours, yeah?”

Zayn snorts, grabbing up the rag once more to wipe it hastily over himself before he tosses it back into the bathroom. He slips back onto the bed after, cuddling up to Liam’s side. They curl together on instinct, Zayn’s head on Liam’s shoulder as their legs tangle. They should probably get under the sheets at least, but the room is still too warm from earlier.

“Yeah,” Zayn breathes out once he’s settled against Liam, finger once again tracing just around the bite mark. “You’re mine.”

Liam hums, eyes slipping shut. “And you’re mine.”

It’s not a question. They got past that uncertain stage months ago, but Zayn still answers anyways.

“Yeah, Li, I’m yours. Definitely yours.” And it’s so pathetically true. Zayn would do anything for Liam.

“What brought this on anyways?” Zayn asks, curious. It’s not like Liam needs a reason to seek him out, but when he wants it this rough, there usually is a reason.

Liam buries his face in Zayn’s hair. “Just missed you. Been too busy lately. Wanted to feel like yours again,” he mutters sleepily.

Zayn’s heart thrums in his chest, and his dick gives a half-interested twitch. He groans. “Whoever the hell said that you were innocent was a fucking moron. You’re the devil.”

Liam chuckles and presses a sloppy kiss to Zayn’s forehead, eyes still closed in contented sleep. “Don’t know what you mean babe.”

Zayn snorts. “Like hell you don’t. Fucking manipulative, you are.”

A tired smile just tugs at the corners of Liam’s lips.

Zayn rolls his eyes fondly. “Go to sleep, Li. I’ll wake you up for dinner yeah?”

Liam makes a low sound of agreement, and Zayn watches him as he slowly drifts into sleep.

He lets his own eyes slip closed after he hears Liam’s breathing even out, willing to follow Liam into sleep for a few hours. He desperately hopes that one of the other lads doesn’t come looking for them, but he’s not concerned enough to tug the sheet over them. Instead, he snuggles closer into Liam’s side, one hand resting almost possessively over the mark he made in the center of Liam’s chest.

And yeah, Liam might be the devil disguised as an angel, but Zayn willingly handed over his soul ages ago.


End file.
